Kuroshitsuji: Sick Ciel (ONE-SHOT)
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: After a long day of working on some mysterious case given by the Queen, Ciel gets sick! Just a little one-shot on Kuroshitsuji, hope you like it


**Author's Note: It's been a while since I have posted anything up here on Fanfiction, and I'm sorry for not doing so! I just have a lot of school work and my writer's block really takes the best of me sometimes! I hope you guys like this, bye! **

**Kuroshitsuji: ****Sick Ciel**

It was around midnight at the Phantomhive Manor. Winter was brutal at this time of year, and winds brushed harshly against the brittle, dried branches of the trees. The skies were black, with stars dimly shining their light in the horizon. The crescent moon stood just underneath the misty gray clouds.

A carriage pulled up just in front of the manor. The horses halt when their reins were tugged against their lips. Once still and unmoving, their sturdy legs began to quiver from the bitter cold outside too.

It was Sebastian who first stepped out the carriage. His raven black hair brushed over his face as he held the door open with one hand, and offered his master the other. Ciel stood from his seat, and silent, he taken his hand. Too stepping out the carriage he began to shudder from the cold.

"The Queen will be proud to hear about the case being solved, milord. That man is now in custody, there is no need to heed over it." Sebastian folded one arm across his chest, and bowed to his beloved young master when making eye contact with him.

Ciel grunted, and glancing away from Sebastian he covered his mouth with his hand just after he's coughed. "Yes, but I still wonder if that man had assistance on kidnapping those children."

"…" Sebastian blinked as he stared down at him, his eye brow cocked slightly as he leaned over to see his master's face better. "Bocchan? Might I ask…are you feeling well? We have been outside for hours, and you only had this cloak on-"

Ciel's eyes darted back to Sebastian, frowning he removed his hand from over his mouth and growled. "Yes, I am feeling fine! Just prepare me some tea, I'll be in my office!" Without another word he hurried up the steps of the manor's porch and he walks inside.

He could've sworn something was wrong, but the butler shrugged it off and paid the driver who taken them back here. The man left just after, and the carriage was gone. Sebastian then walked back inside.

* * *

A soft knock was heard at the office door. Sebastian stood outside in the hallway with warm tea, sugar cubes, and a small honey jar resting on the top of the small cart beside him. He waited patiently to hear his master's order on allowing him inside.

"Bocchan, I'm here with your tea."

A couple coughs were heard from in the office, and his familiar grumble came round. "Come in."

The butler opened the door and peeked inside the office. Pushing it just a bit wider he nudges the fragile cart inside gently so he wouldn't spill the tea he's prepared.

Ciel looked awfully tired. He was still curious about the case of missing children that he and Sebastian both solved earlier this evening. He believed that there was more to it, but he wasn't sure if he was either crazy, (to continue to heed on the already solved issue), or to close it for good and tell the Queen.

Sebastian picked up the delicate warm tea cup in his hands and placed a couple of sugar cubes inside with a small drop of honey inside. Silently he stirred the contents inside, his ruby red eyes gazing into the fireplace.

Ciel coughed once more, his nose pink from the outdoor cold, and his skin crawling from underneath his clothing. "Sebastian, what time is it?" he said, without even looking up from his papers.

Sebastian glanced at the clock, casually he replies, "It is half past midnight, my lord." Setting the tea cup down by Ciel he clears his throat. "I do advise that you sleep, Young master. It is very late."

"I need to finish writing my letter to the Queen." Ciel protested as he gripped the feather pen in his hand tighter. Give me another hour and then I'll go to bed."

"Yes, my lord." His faithful butler bows to him once more and pushes the cart out the office.

* * *

Now Sebastian grew rather worried. His master has been locked up in that office for more than hour, it's almost two in the morning.

"Young master?" Peering inside the office, he realized that the fireplace was shut out. After all that time of it not being tended to, the fire died out on its own.

"Young master?" He asks again, stepping inside and leaving the door open so that the hall light could spill into the room.

Ciel was slouched over his office desk asleep. His hair hanging over his face, and his breathing a bit wheezy. Pen was lying on the floor and his tea cup was empty. Sebastian smiled slight and walked over to him. Scooping him up from his office chair, he carried him out the office, and to his bedroom.

This was a usual cycle. Remove Ciel's clothing, exchange it with his typical nightclothes, tuck him in, and leave. Sebastian was used to this, but something seemed odd.

"Master." Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he felt Ciel's forehead. It was burning hot, and from under the candle light he realized that his skin was even paler, with his cheeks a rose pink. The butler removed his glove and now rested his bare hand back onto Ciel's forehead. It was true, he was under some fever.

Ciel grimaced softly just after Sebastian's cold hand pulled off his skin, he looked weak, VERY ill. Sebastian straightened himself, and leaving the room he searched for a small rag, and a small bowl of cold water. Once fetching those two items, he returned and pulled up a chair by the bed edge.

"I knew something was wrong…" Sebastian muttered as he wrung the rag in his hands just after dipping it in the cold water. He folded it neatly, and brushed Ciel's bangs off his forehead, gently placing the rag on his sweaty forehead then. "I shouldn't have shrugged that off so easily…"

Just as Sebastian started to blame himself for his master's illness, Ciel slowly stirred and opened his eyes slightly. His head sunk a bit deeper into his pillow, and he sleepily glances at his butler who remained at his side. "S-Sebastian….?"

Sebastian didn't hear Ciel as he stood and walked over to Ciel's dresser. He folded his master's clothing neatly, and sets them in the proper places.

Ciel's vision was fuzzy, but he could still make out Sebastian's figure from afar. He wanted to say something else, but his throat was dry, and his mouth could not follow what his mind wanted to tell.

"S-Sebas…..tian….."From being half awake for a couple of seconds, he now grew tired all over again and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came round and the birds were heard chirping outside. The winds from last night ceased, and the sun was out beaming brightly from outside.

Pluto was heard barking happily and prancing in the garden. Finny was heard laughing as he was playing fetch with his beloved "Plu-Plu". Bard was obviously trying to burn something with a flamethrower downstairs in the kitchen, and Mey-Rin was given the job to wash the clothes again. Tanaka of course, was just plain Tanaka. He remained sitting in the hallway with a green mug in his hand doing his usual, "Ho Ho Ho."

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, his eyes fixed on the ceiling of his room till his vision began to clear.

"H-Huh….?" His body felt weak, but he felt much better than yesterday. If only he told Sebastian that he caught a cold before stepping into that carriage. He probably wouldn't be feeling so bad now if he did.

Ciel sighed and he held his head and removed the rag on his forehead. His asthma must've kicked in. He remembered that in the office as he was working he couldn't breathe slightly and he just passed out on the desk. He knew that a couple of colds or stress moments could trigger a devastating asthma attack, but he didn't know it would happen SO soon.

His eyes darted over to the figure slouched over his bed edge. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and stared at the butler who had his face buried in his folded arms.

"Sebastian?" Ciel blinked when realizing it was him. Sebastian had been here all this time….? Shouldn't he be out working?!

The butler remained asleep, and not once did he stir. Ciel was rather frustrated to see him not up and about working in the manor, but…he stopped for a moment to think about it. He stayed here all night watching over him. His fever has dimmed down and he did feel much better…

That was…kind of him.

Ciel grunted and he glances away from Sebastian, his cheeks reddened slightly as he sat there wondering. He shaken the thought off.

* * *

Sebastian opened his eyes once stirring out of his sleep. He lifted up his chin and noticed Ciel was not in bed.

"E-Eh?" jumping out the armchair he was slouched on, he was a bit panicked. Where DID his master head off to? He wasn't in the room!

"Young Master-"he stopped when nearly bumping into the small figure at the door of the bedroom. He blinks, and he gazed down at his master who stood there dressed with a tray in his hand.

Ciel was blushing, and he furrows his brow pushing the tray into Sebastian's hands. "H-Here, I thought about it, and I called over Lizzy to help me bake you something…."

Sebastian was awfully surprised. He stared down at the pastry and glass of milk on the tray.

"…." There was an awkward silence.

"W-What? If you don't want it just throw it away-"

Sebastian smiles and he sets the tray aside. He crouched down to his young master and hugs him tightly. "Thank you, Bocchan….are you feeling much better?"

Ciel's face lit up and he grumbles. "Yeah, a lot better…don't get used to my kindness though, demon. We have a lot of work to get done." He pushes from him and taken a step back from him.

Sebastian chuckles, "Are you sure you can handle another case by the Queen? I'm sure you're still a bit ill."

He didn't like his butler's teasing side, but he shrugs it off and rolls his eyes. "J-Just finish eating what I made you! Report in my office as soon as you're done!"

Without another word, Ciel left with his face burning redder than a tomato, and stormed into his office.

After hearing the door slam shut, Sebastian smirked and he taken the small pastry from the tray.

"Young Master, you really do amuse me…" he shook his head and stared at the nice looking pastry. "I'm surprised you even made me this…"

Sebastian felt his heart flutter a bit, it's rare for Ciel to do even the simplest task or kind favor.

"I guess he appreciates me after all…" chuckling he bit into the pastry.


End file.
